ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Paper Mario (character)
Paper Mario is a paper incarnation of Mario that came out of a magical book in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Paper Mario is an independent character from Mario and interacts with him, Luigi, and various other characters from both the real world and the Paper world within the book during the events of the game. Mario himself was previously depicted in Paper form in the ''Paper Mario'' series games, but there is no indication that those games took place within the book and involved the separate Paper Mario character introduced in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. History ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Paper Mario makes his debut as a wholly unique character from Mario in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. He first appears by saving Mario and Luigi from the threat of Paper Goombas. He agrees to help his three-dimensional counterpart and brother gather the Paper Toads and defeat Bowser and Paper Bowser, returning all Paper characters to the book from whence they came. Whenever the trio encounters an obstacle, Paper Mario will usually be the character to come up with a solution, being the ones to develop the Trio Moves for use on the field. He is also given a distinct role during the Gloomy Woods, where he and his counterpart are kidnapped by King Boo, and Luigi must face his fears to rescue them. Paper Mario is rescued second, and he is held hostage during the battle with King Boo. Once the two princesses have been rescued and the Bowsers defeated, Paper Mario returns to his book, where he immediately re-enters battle with Paper Bowser. In battle, Paper Mario uses different mechanics to Mario and Luigi. He is the only character able to perform Trio Attacks, in lieu of using Bros. Attacks. He is also the only character able to employ the Copy Block, making six copies of himself (eight and ten if Rank-Up Bonuses are used) to take hits and increase the damage he is able to deal. Thirdly, his dodge commands are more versatile than Mario's and Luigi's, able to hover in the air longer while using a Jump Dodge and swinging multiple hammers during a Hammer Dodge. His weaknesses include his low defense and HP, his position in formation, the high BP cost of his attacks, a weakness to fire-based moves, and the fact that if either Mario or Luigi faints, he is unable to employ any Trio Attacks, while Mario and Luigi can perform Bros. Attacks if Paper Mario has fainted. ''Super Mario Maker'' Paper Mario, alongside Mario and Luigi, appear as one of the many unlockable Costume Mario costumes in Super Mario Maker. The costume is unlocked by clearing the Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam event course. Gallery Paper Mario - MarioLuigi-PaperJam.png|''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Mario Luigi Paper Mario and Starlow.jpg|''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Mario and Luigi Paper Jam Trio Attack.png|''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Mario Luigi Paper Mario MLPJ.png|''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Papercraft Battle.png|''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Trivia *When Paper Mario joins the team in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, the battle theme changes from the Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga battle theme cover to the battle theme for the game, called Mixed-Up Scramble. However, the Superstar Saga battle theme will not play during battles when he is kidnapped in Gloomy Woods. Category:Mario characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Fictional plumbers Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters who can duplicate themselves Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2015